


Happy Now?

by Iluvpercyjackson



Category: Leo Valdez /OC, crossover - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvpercyjackson/pseuds/Iluvpercyjackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between the Mortal Instruments. Leo meets a Shadowhunter that isn't in the least bit average</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fanfic so it's not that good,well at least I don't think it's good. Sorry for any typos they might've slipped through my editing process. But I hope you like it.

"Did you see that." Mabel screamed "Yes I clearly did." Alice answered with no interest 

" How are you just standing there. He feel in that pit for her. Isn't that so sweet?" 

"Yeah,yeah whatever I'm gonna open the portal. " 

"It won't open." Mabel sang. But Alice tried anyway,and failed. Mabel smirked 

" Told you so." 

"Whatever" 

"Say it." 

"Say what?" 

"I was right." 

"Never!" 

"You will say it!" 

"The only reason you want me to say it is because this is the first time it's ever happened. " 

" You just admitted it!" 

" No the only thing I admitted was that you are a dumb ass." Mabel took a sharp intake of breath like she was deeply offended 

" Your just jealous because all you are is a viscous blood sucker . " 

Alice got up and walked over to Mabel and whispered "You crossed the line. " and smacked her across the face. Mabel didn't do anything but stand there in shock while Alice yelled "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna try and find a way to get of this god dam ship!" She turned around to a see bunch of what appeared to be mundanes staring at her with there mouths open "Uhhhhh Mabel get over here." Mabel stormed over to Alice while targeting a few curses at her "What is it." Alice pointed to the mundanes " I think they can see me." " Did you put on a glamor?" She searched her arms and sighed "Dang it I forgot." "Well they can't see me so this is your problem. '' Alice flashed her fangs. "It has been a while ate anything maybe they're blood donors ." I guess I should explain the fangs. You see there was this group of shadow hunters that wanted downworlders and nelilphim to be connect forever so they kidnapped and injected a mix of angel blood and vampire blood the vampire blood made me downworlder and the angle blood so the vampire blood wouldn't cancel out the shadowhunter power. At the end of it all they had Alice who was a vampire angel shadowhunter thing that the clave has been hunting for years. She just like any other nelilphim but she had all the powers of a vampire, and the only thing she can eat is blood,and since she had angel blood she could go out in the sun like her uncle Simon. She would age until she turned 18 and then she would be immortal. Any way back to the story Mabel shook her head and spoke to Alice like she was a little kid " Now honey we've talked about this you can't eat you problems." Alice frowned " just one bite? " Mabel shook her head "fine but take off your glamor your making me look stupid. " Mabel did. Alice had blood dripping down her face from were her fangs stabbed her bottom lip. Alice opened her mouth to say something but a boy with brown curly hair interrupted"As much as I love you begging to eat me. " he winked at Alice,and she winked back "but I have to ask. What the hell are you doing on my ship?" "Um well you see " Alice explained "we were portaling to this party and it dumped us here. So we're stuck here. " " hey you" a blonde boy pointed at Alice " gotta a little something on your chin. " Alice smiled and walked up until she was right in front of him "You should be happy it's not yours." Her eyes were focused on his neck "I could always make it yours" the girl standing beside him eyes got wide "you will not suck my boyfriends blood." Alice smiled "how are you gonna stop me." The girl started to say something but Mabel shook her head and ran up to Alice "When is the last time you ate any thing." She was still staring at his .neck"I don't know a few days ago. " "Shit . Okay you " Mabel pointed at te blonde guy "don't move, all of you back up, and whatever you do don't attack her. I don't care how good you think you are, or how many things you've killed she is stronger than you and faster than you,and if she gets you she isn't gonna let go until she's full. " Alice was now walking circles around Jason never taking her eyes off his neck. Her eyes were black and you could tell she was about to pounce. "It's sad really, that I have to destroy something so pretty. " she whispered and then lunged.


End file.
